The Third Hokage and the G Weapons
by LazyPlotBunnies
Summary: This is a very unusual combination of Fandoms. What happens when Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hatake are thrown into the Gundam Seed universe? What effect will they have on the war? Which side will they lend their aid to? Find out through  see title above .
1. Brief Prologue

The Third Hokage and the G-Weapons

Sarutobi only managed by the skin of his teeth to close two of the coffins, but his former student managed to summon the fourth Hokage in the last one. The situation was dire, just as Sarutobi was about to summon the death god his treacherous student managed to force him into the path of the fourths jutsu. Both the third and the fourths Jutsu's were incomplete thus they combined and formed an explosion along with a dimensional rip. The fourth Hokage returned to the afterlife and Orochimaru joined him but Hiruzen was thrown into the rift and though all of Konoha would assume he died that was not the case. Incidentally the next day a certain white-haired jounin vanished suddenly in a whirl of black after complaining about the pain in his eye. This is their story, this is their tale.

Hatake woke up with a massive headache, noticing a presence to his left he turned, upon seeing who it was his eye widened and he said "Yo, everyone thought you were dead, what happened?"

Hiruzen sitting in a chair replied "I don't know, one moment I was fighting Minato and Orochimaru the next I woke up in this place."

Hatake looked around and saw stainless steel walls "A prison?"

Sarutobi looked at him and then said "Look over there."

The jounin looked in the direction he was pointing and managed to perceive the outline of a door he had previously missed Hatake struggled to his feet and said "What country are we in?"

Hiruzen looked at him with an odd expression on his face and said softly "We are not in any country that could be found on any map that you have ever seen in fact I do not believe we are even on the right planet."

Hatake twitched slightly and his eye opened very slightly as he asked "Are you sure that we are not in a genjutsu of some sort?"

Sarutobi replied patiently "Oh, I am quite sure that we are not being deceived by an illusion, if only because no one would ever consider creating an illusion such as this."

The Cyclops twitched, sending a confused look in the direction of his leader; the Hokage sighed and said "You'll understand in a few hours after you look around.

Nodding his head the young man finished checking out the condition of his body, and though it was apparent he wasn't going to be able to fight at full strength for a while, at least he wasn't mortally wounded. He stood up and bowed in Hiruzen's direction before saying "Your orders, Hokage-dono?"

Hiruzen said quietly "Mask yourself with a henge, I have a great deal to show you." He paused then and muttered to himself "I also have a great deal to figure out."

Hatake fell in behind him after using Sexy no Jutsu; it was more effective than Henge, with clothes. The now disguised men moved out into the colony called Heliopolis on a day that was just 15 years before the event called the Bloody Valentine . . . .

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Naruto) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any purpose that might result in my increased wealth.


	2. Chapter 1

The Third Hokage and the G Weapons

Current date: C.E. 55 (2 weeks after the previous events)

A shifty figure watched two men approach, the hour was quite late almost completely dark, the admissions office of the University of Heliopolis, his hand strayed towards his pocket, reaching for what was inside it he began to pull out his gu- thud. A mere four seconds later something could be seen gleaming from a chest, something that might have been a thrice-removed cousin of a throwing knife then the body was consumed and all that remained were a few pieces of ash and some melted metal. A shadow came apart from the wall and tossed the metal into the nearby garbage cans before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

While all of this occurred the two future applicants appeared oblivious for not once did their legs pause and even their heartbeats did not alter their steady rhythm.

A browned haired man with a relaxed expression on his face walked slightly behind his black and silver-haired companion. The last of these two wore his favorite expression as well, a thoughtful one. Both wore nondescript clothes save perhaps for their feet which they contained in rather unusual footwear for a space colony, sandals. The doors opened and the secretary turned her attention from her computer to the two men approaching her desks "Applications?" she asked.

Wordlessly they each handed her a roughly square piece of paper ripped from a nearby poster, the woman looked at the paper and then smiled with an expression of delight on her face as she said "It is always nice to see students who can pay for their education entirely through the use of scholarships" she turned to her keyboard saying "Give me a moment while I enter you into our system and . . . yes! You're in; here take this I.D. card, good luck!"

The brown haired looked at her in amusement and asked her "Can we have our applications back please?" Slightly surprised the old lady replied "Sure, I mean we do not need them anymore since you're already in our system, still its rather rare for students to ask for them back, generally we just throw them away." As she spoke she handed them the pieces of paper ripped from a poster of a nearby bulletin board. The man just shrugged and followed his companion out the door. The lady blinked and glanced at the names on her keyboard; they read Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hatake Kakashi.

Outside as the two men moved together towards a residence hall, Sarutobi mused on his future Major Higher Education in Experimental Ship Design degree and future his Minor in the Operation of (the recently created) Mobile Suits degree. Beside him, Kakashi considered his proposed Major in Personal Computer Systems, specializing in security designs degree and, his planned Minor in the operation of Personal Heavy Artillery Weapons degree (similar to Hiruzen's Minor, just designed by a different nation).

Sarutobi rubbed his hands in pleasure at the amount of book work he would be doing as his companion mentally prepared himself for the most horrible seven years of his life.

Current date: C.E. 62

Kakashi ran outside and screamed in pure joy "Hell has ended and I am free, free I say." Sarutobi walking up to him laid his hand on his shoulder and said "Done now?" Good now follow me we have to hurry if we want to apply for a teaching position and tenure." A horrified Kakashi blinked and as his Hokage dragged him back into the building his face formed an expression of despair; a weaker man showing such a face could be assumed to be suicidal. Fortunately Kakashi was hardly a mentally weak man.

While Kakashi wallowed in his swamp of misery Sarutobi wondered why it was that he had not aged at all in the years that he spent in this strange place. Currently his theory had something to do with the dimensional travel both he and his soldier had endured somehow stopping the flow of time. Regrettably dimensions and time were two very difficult fields to manipulate, or study; as such all he could really due was speculate. Still considering the rising tensions between the nations of this reality it was a good thing that he would not have to worry about becoming so old that he could no longer move without support. An ironic thought occurred to the immortal that which his student desperately pursued had been given to him; he had not even desired the gift, or curse of eternal life. Truly his student had been a fool (incidentally Kakashi was also immortal now).

Forcefully shifting his mind from the subject of his wayward apprentice, Hiruzen thought about how difficult it had been to keep in shape and train on this populated enclosed bubble of air. Why had it not been for genjutsu it would have been completely impossible!

Kakashi had dismissed his concerns over his work load; now contemplating instead on how best to protect his lord. While the physical abilities of these realms soldiers were pathetic, even those of the coordinators, the same could not be said of their minds or their weapons, there was no ninjutsu in existence that could be compared with a nuclear bombardment. Hell, there was nothing he could use to block an aerial bombardment! Fortunately, due to the horrors he had suffered over the last seven years, he could at least pilot the blasted machines. Now he only needed a machine to fly. Hmm, even genjutsu would be not be sufficient to obtain an acceptable weapon; stealing one would require a bit of thought.

About seven hours later as Sarutobi walked to his recently purchased along with his last warrior a young, scraggly looking boy walked by him and bumped into him. The lad nodded briefly and said "Sorry 'bout that." The lad got up and moved to leave but Hiruzen reached out and grabbed his shoulder asking with amusement in his voice "Might I trouble you about that wallet? It appears to have somehow managed to find its way from my own pocket to yours." The boy twitched and made a break for it, slipping out from under the old man's hand however his foot slipped on the wet grass and he fell back and hit his head on the pavement, knocking himself unconscious. Kakashi leaned over the boy and checked his pulse; he removed his hand saying as he did so "He's still alive Sarutobi-dono."

Hiruzen shook his head and said "Grab him we'll take him home with us while you do that I will call the local doctor and ask him to meet us at the house."

A scant twenty minutes later Doctor Fleming finished his check of the boy's health. He turned from the still unconscious boy and said to Sarutobi (Kakashi was off booby trapping the house, hey old habits die hard) "This boy will be dead within a week if something is not done." The man continued "He is clearly starving and that useless hospital nearby won't help they only treat those who can afford to pay." The man shook his head looking disgusted then he sighed and conclude his words "He is nutritionally deficient, underweight (literally skin and bones) and several of his muscles have begun to die from a lack of energy."

Sarutobi looked at the doctor and made a quick decision "The solution is simple we will . . . .

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Naruto) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any purpose that might result in my increased wealth.


End file.
